dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Final Impact
& or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Execution Beam Maximum Flasher Pui Pui Nice Shot Spirit Cannon' }} , also known as , is a technique used by Vegeta in his Demon Prince form. Overview Majin Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, piercing through them and inflicting a large amount of damage. Usage and Power Majin Vegeta uses the Final Impact during his battle with Majin Buu. The attack blows a hole right through the creature, but fails to inflict any lasting damage due to the pink monster's regeneration ability. Variations *'Final Blaster' – Majin Vegeta fires a Final Impact that "bursts" into several bolts of energy. This is one of his attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Meteor Burst' – There are two versions of this move in Supersonic Warriors 2. The first version is done by Vegeta in his base form and involves him firing a small pink ki wave, inflicting an average amount of damage. The second version is done by Majin Vegeta, but this time, the Meteor Burst becomes yellow with drastic range. *'Double Atomic Flash' - A green colored Atomic Flash fired from both hands. This attack is used by Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Vegeta in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Atomic Kamehameha' - The combination of the Atomic Flash and the Kamehameha used by Xeno Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Video Games Appearances Final Impact is featured in various Dragon Ball Z video games as one of Majin Vegeta's signature attacks, the other being Final Explosion. The technique is named in the ''Budokai'' series, Atomic Burst in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, and in Super Dragon Ball Z. This attack is also present in the game, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and it is Majin Vegeta's "Certain Kill" at 100% Ki. It is named Atomic Flash in Dragon Ball Heroes when used by Xeno Vegeta. It is named Final Impact in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series. In the Raging Blast series, if the Final Impact collides with a beam, it will just pierce straight through it and hit the opponent rather than initiating a Beam Struggle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Atomic Blast where it is one of Majin Vegeta's Super Skills in both of his Skillsets. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 87: "Saiyan Battle". If fired with the right timing before it is fully charged it will do more damage. An uncharged blast takes the form of a long-range energy beam while the fully charged blast is a short-to-mid range energy wave burst. Vegeta uses the Final Impact in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as a Super Attack, which has a chance to stun the enemy. Xeno Vegeta also uses the technique under the name Atomic Flash in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Trivia *﻿In the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series, when Majin Vegeta performs the attack, he yells "Nuisance!". In Xenoverse 2, he will shout "Farewell!" if it is fired fully charged. However, he did not say anything when he used the attack in the anime. *The Final Impact looks similar to Vegeta's Maximum Flasher, except Vegeta is in Majin form when he uses the Final Impact and doesn't cause an explosion. Gallery References es: Impacto Final Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves